<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Now, I Walk Alone by grandiosForjury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796509">For Now, I Walk Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury'>grandiosForjury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Gon (mentioned), Killua (mentioned) - Freeform, Leorio (mentioned), Melody (mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, No Plot/Plotless, Rambling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been blessed with good friends. And thus, I will walk away.</p><p>(English translation of my fic "Ako Lang Muna". Read the original <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786174">here</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Now, I Walk Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786174">Ako Lang Muna</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury">grandiosForjury</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote the original version of this fic as practice for writing in tagalog. so there isn't really anything that makes it special lol. but i translated anyway because why not. enjoy?</p><p>edit: i completely forgot about two sentences lol and i've added them now ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been blessed with good friends. And thus, I will walk away.</p><p> </p><p>It has been one year since I last spoke to Gon. Sporadic phone calls between me and Killua. I couldn’t even catch up with Leorio properly. Sometimes I can’t stop my heart from skipping a beat whenever I happen to cross paths with them. Leorio in the halls of the Hunter’s Association. Killua’s name dancing along a green phone icon, with a red one right beneath it. And Gon, sometimes he’d cross my mind. I heard about Gon from Mizaistom. Maybe it’s for the best that we don’t speak to each other for now. I can’t think of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>It has been one year since I made a promise. A promise made in secret, with a lie I’d stabbed into my heart as if it were a Nen blade. I have been blessed with good friends, and thus, I will walk away.</p><p> </p><p>There are some things that cannot be avoided, that much I know. Melody is special. We entered the underworld, a world of danger, hand-in-hand with our hearts aflame. We will face death together. I have been blessed with a good friend, and thus... and thus, one day I’ll walk away, or she will walk away, leaving the other in the hands of death. A friendship formed in the world of darkness that will end in the world of darkness. Not until she finds the Sonata. Not until I soothe the agonized souls of my clan.</p><p> </p><p>One day, if I ever see the sun again, she might become my true friend, but I cannot imagine what such a life would look like. I might see Killua again and he’ll introduce me to his sisters. I might also see Gon, who would surely greet me with open arms, as if nothing had happened. I might just cry right in front of him. I don’t want to think about it for now.</p><p> </p><p>I might meet with Leorio, too, a true reunion, under a tree and some flowers and the jolly song of bells. It’s exciting to think about. But it makes my hands feel cold. I won’t look forward to it, my frail heart. This wouldn't make me truly happy, anyway. I don't think I will ever be complete. For am I not just a ghost pretending to belong in the world of the living? I am not one of you. Apologies, my friends.</p><p> </p><p>Now, on the subject of justice for my clan, I have come close to granting their ultimate wish. On the other side of that door, Tserriednich, a monster. And the remaining eyes, including Pairo’s, which I would surely recognize upon first glance. (Which I would surely find nauseating, you monsters. <em> You monsters! </em>)</p><p> </p><p>Once again my rage echoes around the corners of my skull. Good. I have not forgotten, I have not forgiven. Oh rage that brought me back to life, offer me your strength. Oh rage that flows through my veins, rage of the three hundred souls possessing me all at once, give me your strength!</p><p> </p><p>Come with me, my family, into the embers of our hearts and eyes, come with me and let us take back the honor they stole from you. Come with me and let us kiss the hand of justice, and one day, the hand of death. On that day, come with me. But for now, we walk alone.</p><p> </p><p>For now, I walk alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>